


First Kiss

by rozalty



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Kiss, M/M, Smut, based on a youtube video
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 10:35:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5740384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rozalty/pseuds/rozalty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn reluctantly agrees to be a part of a psychology experiment that Rey is filming for her final. The catch? He must kiss a random stranger whilst wearing a blindfold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> So I was YouTube searching and found a video that this story is based off of and thought 'StormPilot needs a First Kiss AU' so I wrote one. You're welcome.

Finn didn’t know why he had agreed to even do the experiment that Rey had forced him into for her psychology project, but he was more agreeable to do it when she had mentioned that he would be getting paid for it.

“Remind me again what this is even for?” Finn asked, looking at Rey through the mirror of the vanity he was sitting in front of as she bustled about behind him.

“It’s because many studies show that a first kiss tells you whether or not this person will be a good ‘mate’ or not, for lack of a better term.” Rey replied, not looking at her friend as she picked up a large box of items to move out of the way. “I always kiss on the first date to see if he will be a good match for me or not—that’s why Ben and I are together.”

Finn sighed heavily when she brought up her boyfriend, an abnormally tall but skinny man with pale skin and handsome features that were also perfect for brooding (as Ben usually did anyway). He was also the son of the man they both worked for at the mechanic shop, but Ben was nothing like his dad Han. Where Han Solo smiled, Ben kicked at the ground and sulked. But apparently he had smiled enough around Rey, because she was always going on about his crooked teeth and how it just added to his charm.

“I’m not saying that I don’t believe you, it’s just that I don’t want to randomly kiss a stranger in front of a camera for your experiment.” Finn said, turning in the chair to look at his small best friend.

“You agreed to do it so you are.” Rey said, and Finn ignored the point she made in favour of turning his head away.

“If they’re ugly you owe me so hard.” The dark skinned man said, and Rey nodded with a mischievous gleam in her hazel eyes. Before he could ask her what that was all about, a woman with a clipboard called his name out.

“Alright Finn, here’s your blindfold, just put it on right here and I’ll lead you over there.” The woman said, holding out a black patterned blindfold for him, and Finn shot Rey a glare that could kill—blindfolds hadn’t been mentioned at all—before slipping it on over his head. He adjusted it so it wouldn’t fall off, and he held his hands out so the woman could lead him. She held them gently and weaved them through people before placing him in a spot, patting his shoulders once.

“Just wait for the beep and then you can introduce yourself with your first name only. You two can say a few things but don’t give away anything personal but your first name.” The woman’s voice said, and Finn realised that there must have been another person across from him before he was brought over there. Footsteps were heard walking away, and there was pure silence for a moment before a loud buzzer sounded. After a long pause, there was a slight laugh from in front of Finn.

“I think that’s the beep we were supposed to hear.” A voice said, and Finn bit his lip. The man across from him had a voice of silk, one that had definitely been gifted to him by the gods living above. “Oh yeah, I’m Poe.”

“Finn.” Finn replied, not really sure what to say, and he let out a shaky sigh. “How are you doing today?” A laugh sounded from Poe in front of him, and Finn’s dark cheeks burned with his invisible blush at the sound of it (musical, absolutely perfect, he couldn’t really think of any words that would do the beauty of it justice).

“I’m doing good, thanks. This is definitely different from my normal day.” Poe said, a smile reflecting in his happy tone, and Finn let out a surprised laugh.

“Same, actually.” Finn said, and he felt a hand brushing against his. “So I guess we should just do this then.”

“Yeah, we should.” Poe said, his other hand landing on Finn’s chest. The dark skinned man grinned in spite of himself and placed his hand on the one on his chest, bringing it to his face.

“Maybe try not to punch me.” Finn said, his tone joking as he took a slight step closer, and he felt another hand on his face. Poe’s hands had callouses all over them, and Finn bit his lip when he noticed this.

“Try and put your hands on my waist.” Poe said, his smooth voice soft but commanding as he moved closer, and Finn managed to find the other man’s waist quickly. Finn wanted to hold his breath when he felt a toned body about his same height gently pressing into him, and he let out a nervous laugh as his hands tightened slightly on Poe’s waist.

“So do we just do this?” Finn asked quietly, and Poe laughed quietly. The dark skinned man pressed his forehead to Poe’s, licking his lips in anticipation.

“Yeah, we just do this.” Poe said, letting out a shaky breath before Finn took the jump and pressed their lips together.

At first it was just a press of lips together, Finn’s fuller lips against Poe’s soft ones gently. But then Poe tilted his head and moved his lips just slightly and it became so much more than that. Finn was suddenly hyper aware of everything that Poe was in front of him—even though they couldn’t see each other. He suddenly got with the program and moved his lips with Poe’s gently, getting a feel for what it felt like to kiss what sounded like a beautiful man.

Finn had been imagining a kiss like this with someone special for almost as long as he knew about his preference for both men and women. But not even his most cliche thought up fantasies could live up to just how amazing this fireworks kiss was with Poe. The other man’s hands were trailing Finn’s sides, so he took the chance to bring his hands up to the other man’s face. There was stubble along Poe’s face, and Finn didn’t care that it was scratching along his mouth and hands as he deepened the kiss. Now hungry for more of the taste of Poe, the dark skinned man slid his fingers into soft and curly hair, tugging on the strands of his hair carefully to see what would happen. Poe let out a noise that could’ve only been described as a fucking  _ whimper _ , and Finn suddenly realised that he wanted to hear more of it from a man he had never seen in his life before.

The hands on his waist disappeared, and Poe pulled away from the kiss for a split second to whisper ‘damn jacket’s in the way’ before continuing the passionate kiss like there hadn’t even been a pause. Strong arms wound around Finn’s waist, pressing the both of them together tightly. Poe slid the tip of his tongue against Finn’s bottom lip like they didn’t have an audience or a camera watching them, and Finn let his lips part against the other man’s as their tongues met in a clash. Clumsy fingers managed to untie the fabric around Poe’s head, ripping it away as he held onto the curly hair like a lifeline.

Poe’s hands came up to push Finn’s own blindfold off, seemingly not caring if they were supposed to do that or not. He could vaguely hear whispering and rustling from where the cameras had been placed, but Finn didn’t care as he slid his large hands to rest back on Poe’s waist. Their lips moved in sync as they slowed down the kiss, the both of them realising that if it got anymore passionate they would probably be arrested for indecent exposure. Poe’s hands held the back of Finn’s neck as he gently pulled away from the kiss, and Finn kept his eyes closed for a moment before letting them flutter open to look at Poe.

“Hey bud.” Poe mumbled softly, his swollen pink lips turned up into a smile when they made eye contact. Finn didn’t even want to blink as he took in the other man’s appearance—a head of black and curly hair, tanned skin with stubble on his face that just made him look ruggedly handsome, and a beige shirt that had the top few buttons popped open. Brown eyes met his own with crinkles at the corners, telling Finn that Poe smiled a lot (which Finn thought should be right, considering how absolutely beautiful Poe was when he smiled like that. In fact, he wanted that smile directed to him for the rest of their lives).

“Hi.” Finn whispered, his dark eyes wide as they met Poe’s once again, and a small smile appeared on his own lips once he realised that they were still pressed up against each other. “I’m Finn Trooper.”

“Poe Dameron. Nice to finally meet you.” Poe said, his smile growing impossibly wider (and seriously, Finn was going to need sunglasses if Poe didn’t stop smiling anytime soon). “I’m a pilot. That’s why I was wearing a jacket—I had to roll my suitcase around from the airport, and I was too lazy to stop and take off my jacket and hold it but you got me all hot and—” The other man suddenly stopped, turning all red and shaking his head once. “I didn’t mean it the way it sounded, I promise.”

“You’re just as awkward as me, thank goodness.” Finn said, his own lips turning up in a grin. “Usually guys as handsome and attractive as you are wouldn’t be awkward and wouldn’t be at all attracted to how awkward my own snort is.”

“We should probably go so the next couple can come in.” Poe said, sliding his hands down to Finn’s and squeezing them before pulling away to pick up his jacket. “Come on, I know a great cafe where we can get to know each other.”

“Sounds great.” Finn said, refusing to look over at Rey who was flailing around in her version of a happy dance.

“Perfect.” Poe said, holding his jacket in one hand and taking one of Finn’s hands with the others. “And maybe you’ll even get a second kiss out of it.” As Finn followed Poe out of the studio where Rey was filming her experiment, he realised that he had gotten a great deal out of something he didn’t want.

Who knew where it was going to take him?

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and tell me how I did!


End file.
